Starlight
by bellaedward247love
Summary: This is the story after Breaking Dawn, but only of Jacob and Renesmee's son who finds his love. But what secrets will be kept or revieled when May knows the Cullens.......from the Twilight books.


**I know I'm a crappy author for not updating soon, but i got this story idea and wanted to write it!**

**May's POV**

I scrambled out of my Eclipse and rushed to the center of Adams Field. My friends already stood around in groups gossiping and practicing. I smiled, and looked up. Only in Milford New Hampshire could it be cloudy out in the middle of June.

"May!" My best friend schrieked as she ran towards me. "You're late....again!" I shrugged my shoulders, putting my bags on the ground next to the stereo.

"Sorry, I woke up late." I admitted. She laughed. "It's a good thing you have me to keep you in line." I rolled my eyes at Bekkah. Bekkah Mitchells and I have been best friends since 7Th grade, when she moved here from Ohio. Her and I were both so different, but we had one thing in common. It can't be our looks because Bekkah is this gorgeous short brown haired green eyed twig, and I'm this average blond with dark blue/green eyes. And it can't be our boyfriends, because she has one and Mines non existent. It might be the fact that we both love the Twilight Saga, but then there are very little girls in Milford who don't like it. No it's the dream that she wants to be a famous actress, or singer, and I want to be a famous director or screenwriter. So the main reason why we're in Adams park is to practice for a Musical that both me and and bekkah wrote, that we want to make into a movie.

"Hey May!" as male voice called. I waved at Steve Clasure, Bekkah's boyfriend.

"Ok guys let's get started." I screamed. Everyone ran to the bleachers and sat down. I shook my head. "We're going to start with a trust exercise. I want all the girl to come down and stand any where. One the count of three all the girls will close their eyes, the guys wil then have to go find one of the girls. Stand behind her, and when I say fall, the girl will fall backwards into the guys arms. Then the girl have to guess who caught them." everyone scrambled around the field. "Ready?" A chorus of yes's answered me. "ok girls close your eyes now!" and then my world went dark.

**Oliver (Ozzie) POV**

"This place is great!" Bella exclaimed. I smiled. I think Milford New Hampshire made her think of Forks, they were btoh such small and quiet towns.

"Yeah!" Alice vibrated in the arm chair as Jasper tried to hold her down. "The malls only 30 minutes away which mean I can go shopping all the time!" Bella and Mom shuddered. I laughed.

"Is she that bad?" Dad asked. Him and I have never been throught the toture known as "Shopping".

"It's a whole hell of a lot worse!" Emmett whined with Rosalie glaring at him.

My Names Oliver Willward Black, but I prefer Ozzie. I'm the son of Jacob and Renesmee, so I've spent my whole life in this crazy house hold. Which really isn't that long considering I'm only four. My family used to live in Alaska, next to the Denail Coven, but decided to move closer to Darthmouth to use it as an Excuse. In the fall only Mom, Edward, Alice, and I would be seniors in High school. Dad, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett would be college freshman. Carlisle and Esme were our adopted parents still and Carlisle would be working in Bosten at the Childrens hospital there. I looked just like my dad, Black shaggy hair and tan skin, but with Edward's eyes, the bright "dazzling" green.

"Well," Rosalie started. "I'm gonna go try out the new bedroom...." Emmett growled and picker her up and ran to their new room. Edward started twitching. Dad and I laughed.

"Why don't we change your thoughts?" Bella whispered in his ear seductivly.

"Grows!" Mom yelled as she grabbed dads hand and they ran out the back door. I looked around and noticed I was the only one around. I groaned.

"Going for a walk!" I yelled walking out the front door. "Not that any of you care." I shifted into my wolf form and just ran, faster and hard. I loved to run, it just let everything go, you didn't have to face the real world. I stopped when I got to a small park. There were kids everywhere, all my age. I looked around and then stopped dead. Standing farthest away from me was the most amazing creature I had ever scene. She had blond hair in ringlets down to her shoulder and soft blue/green eyes. her full lips were parted as she talked to the girl next to her, but she didn't matter. All I saw was her, the blond she was mine. I looked away thouhg it pained me. Was this imprinting? or was I just a sucker?

"Ok guys," She called in her honey voice. "We're going to do a trust exercise....." I knew how to get her after she was done explaining.

**MPOV**

"Ok guys find your girl!" I yelled. there was heavy foot steps all around and I smiled to myself. A set of hands placed themselves gently on my back. I gasped. At the touch, and electric current rushed over me and I felt weak in my knees. No one I'd ever meet had made me feel this way. "Fall way." And so I did. Two warm arms caught me just before I hit the ground. I giggled slightly.

"What a nice laugh." A dark husky, angelic voice claimed. My eyes shot open and i turned. Staring at me was my god. He was tall, and tan with shaggy black hair. Hidden under them i could make out the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. My absence of words made him laugh.

"Your face is so cute when your confused." He admitted. I looked away and noticed his arms were still around me which made the blush onmy cheeks intensifie.

"Um...hello?" My voice managed to squeak out as I looked back up at him.

"I'm Ozzie Black, the pleasure to meet you is all mine." He released me, something I never wanted to happen, and bowed, taking my hand to kiss it.

"May Birds." I said, smiling and bowing myself. He laughed, god how I wish I could make him do that everyday.

"A girl with a cense of humor? My type of girl." he commented. My heart fluttered, beating faster then it ever had. I wanted to know everything about him, hell I wanted to be with him forever. "That's the perfect last name for you."

"I'd rather have Black then bird." I muttered. My favorite character in Twilight was Jacob, and Ozzie looked strangly like the Jacob I had imagined.

"May!" A voice called. I groaned, who ever that was was going to pay for ruining my moment.

"Sorry! I've got to but-"

"Will you meet me hear tonight, at 6:30?" Ozzie begged, placing his arms back around my waist. The electricity between us was thick in the air, and his dazzling eyes had my head spinning.

"Sure." I said. Ozzie looked at me long and hard, and I could see the faintest light of lust and love in his eyes before he left. Could I guy I just meet really love me? Ozzie Black didn't even know me, but it felt like we were meant to be. I must be dreaming.


End file.
